


A Hot Chocolatey Drink? Give Me It!

by CharlieRhees



Series: Symbrock Fics [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hot Chocolate, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Venom has hot chocolate for the first time.





	A Hot Chocolatey Drink? Give Me It!

**What are you making Eddie?** Venom asked, peaking out from Eddie’s shoulder to look down at the assorted items in front of their host. 

“It’ a surprise, love,” Venom moved down Eddie’s arm towards his hand to get a better look at what Eddie was doing. 

Venom watched as their host poured a good amount of the powder into the mug and poured some hot water that he had boiled a few minutes prior. When he was done he picked up the mug and carried it to his desk where he had his laptop open on an article he was writing up for his boss. A blanket was placed over the back of the chair so Eddie could easily pull it over himself once he sat down. He did so as he placed the mug next to his computer and sat back down on the chair. Venom had long gone back into Eddie’s body and was sending a steady wave of curiosity through their bond, wondering what the drink that Eddie made was. Venom was used to Eddie making coffee, but the drink he had just made didn’t seem to be the same thing. 

However, Eddie didn’t touch the drink for a few minutes as he focused on his work, getting too not it to remember to drink it. 

Venom moved to Eddie’s hand and started to bump their small head into Eddie’s hand to get their attention. 

“What is it?” Eddie asked as he stopped his typing and used his free hand to scratch the top of the symbiotes head, watching as they closed their eyes in pleasure, humming softly. 

**We want to know what the surprise is, drink it** Venom demanded, making Eddie chuckle slightly at his excited tone. 

“I can’t, V, it’ll burn my throat if I drink it straight away.”

**If that happens, we’ll just heal you.**

“Fine,” Eddie moved to grab the mug and Venom went back under his skin, waiting to see what the drink was, bristling with excitement. 

Venom hummed in pleasure as Eddie took the first sip. 

**Is this chocolate?** Venom asked as he urged Eddie to take another sip from the mug, which Eddie gladly complied with. 

“Yeah,” Eddie spoke in between sips. “It’s called a hot chocolate.”

**We like this.**

“I thought you would,”

**We want more!**

“Maybe later, love,” Eddie promised, placing a hand over his chest and sending a warm feeling through their bond that Venom returned. 


End file.
